


Attempt of the Crocodile

by Dragonsmoon



Series: CROCIDILLIA [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsmoon/pseuds/Dragonsmoon
Summary: Aiden Bright is Jack Starbright's older brother.Alex Rider is Jack Starbright's charge.Did I mention they're also a SAS soldier/ teenage spy?And that a secret organisation is set out to kill Alex?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Rider does not belong to me.   
> If it did, we would have a lot more of K-Unit in the series.

Many people hurry past the old factory in Smethwick, Birmingham. To their eyes, it was an abandoned and unwanted building, which needed to be taken down very soon. Not many people knew the actual things that went on inside that building because the factory was the main home for the criminal organisation called CROCIDILLIA. 

 

CROCIDILLIA is an unknown branch of SCORPIA, an organisation which took pride in their criminal tendencies. Not long ago, another branch of SCORPIA had fallen, this branch was called Snake Head and its leader, Major Winston Yu, and every other member was taken into custody or were dead.  
The main reason for the fall of Snake Head was a teenage boy. A teenage boy had foiled their plans on creating a tsunami that would kill thousands and instead saved half of Australia. 

 

A woman sat at the end of a long wooden table, in a room, which was placed directly at the top of the factory.  
The woman's name was Ailerons. Well that was what everybody else called her; in fact her birth name was Rosaline. Ailerons was just an anagram for that. She was in charge of everything that happened around and in the factory. She gave the direct orders.  
Ailerons was reading a mission report on the fall of Snake Head. Everything about it was completely unbelievable, but to her, it made perfect sense. The file was held delicately in her hands like it was going to break apart any minute. It said:

 

Name of Mission: Operation Royal Blue   
Organisation: Snakehead (see file on SCORPIA) (see file on Major Winston Yu)  
Leader: Major Winston Yu (see file on SCORPIA) (see file on Snakehead) (see file on Operation Royal Blue)  
Success or Failure: Failure (see file on Snakehead) (see file on Major Winston Yu)  
Cause of success or failure: A.S.I.S (Australian Secret Intelligence Services), S.A.S (Special Air Services), M.I.6 (Military Intelligence Sector 6) also Alex Rider (all of the above) (see file on Australian secret services) (see file on Australian special air services) (see file on military intelligence sector six) (see file on Alex Rider) (see file on known enemies) 

 

Fury swelled inside her as she scanned the words on the page. All the planning her brother operation had done, only for their plan to foil by the secret services. And not just them! A teenage boy, by the name of Alex Rider, was the main cause as well. Everyone in the organisation knew who he was. He was a double-crossing little brat who deserved to die.  
A small yet deadly smile crept up Ailerons face. Alex Rider did need to die; she would make sure of that.


	2. Life is complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets some news from Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Alex Rider...

“Alex. Up! Now!” the voice of Jack Starbright was one of the first things Alex Rider heard, as he woke that Saturday morning.

“Yeah..?” He muttered sleepily, pulling the covers closer to him. 

Jack sighed, and then gently sat down at the edge of his bed. That got Alex on red alert. Jack never did anything gently. She was like a bull in a china shop.  
“S’matter?” He asked her, concerned.

“Nothing really, just my brother wants to come around and stay here for a week or two because he’s got financial troubles and I told him he could, then I thought about how you would take it and … yeah,” she finished lamely.

Alex laughed. “That’s it! I thought you were moving back to America. Invite your brother- who I've never heard of by the way,” he added suspiciously.   
Jack smiled. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, and by the way, I’ve never told you about him because he moved to London a couple of years before I came here to Chelsea and we kinda lost touch. But don’t worry about it.” Then she left his room a lot happier than she was when she went in. 

Alex watched as she left, after checking she was really gone, he shut his door and frowned. Jack had never mentioned she had a brother and he could remember all the times he had asked her about her family when he was little. He also remembered the unsatisfied feeling he had gotten when she had answered and now he knew why. She was lying. She had a sibling, a brother.

The mention of this brother was upsetting Alex and he didn’t know why. Was it Jealousy? Was it because he didn’t want anyone getting between his time with Jack. No, that wasn’t it. He was a 14-year-old boy with fair hair and serious brown eyes, also an orphan for all his life and raised by his uncle, who had also died earlier this year. He had spent 7 years of his life with his, housekeeper, Jack, and she had become a sister to him. A couple of weeks with her brother wouldn’t change anything. Then what was it? Trust. Jack didn’t trust him enough to tell him about her brother and that made Alex worried. She had basically looked after him, taking the place of his distant uncle, who always went on special business trips. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe she just wasn’t ready to talk about her brother.

A loud knock sounded through the house, cutting Alex from his thoughts. He made his way through his room, kicking away clothes and school books when he made it into the hallway; Jack was standing there ready to open it.

She hesitated and then turned to Alex, “Don’t mention anything to do with your work okay?”

His work. He had almost forgotten about that. All his life he was led to believe Ian Rider, his uncle, was an overseas banker for the Royal and General Bank. When in reality, he had been an MI 6 agent, just like his father. Alex had found out about it, when his uncle had died on a mission and Alex had to take his place. He didn’t enjoy being an agent and had refused to do the job, but Alan Blunt, the head of MI 6 had blackmailed him with Jack's visa and Alex was forced to do the mission or Jack would've been sent back to America. Now, he hoped, he was officially done with all that nonsense.  
“I promise,” he agreed, impatiently, as he waited for her to open the door.

She seemed to realise this because she hurriedly went to open the door. It swung right open and revealed a man, a few years older than Jack at the most.  
He was tall but didn’t tower over them like a giant. His black hair, so unlike Jack’s, complimented his icy blue eyes, which had a loss of innocence look to them. His pale features were the only deliberate characterisations that reminded Alex of his housekeeper. They share the same boyish face, thin lips and a slightly pointed nose. The only thing he was missing was the laugh lines that appeared on Jack’s face every time she smiled.

As Alex took a closer look at this mystery brother, he felt a horror dawn on to him as he recognised the face. He couldn’t believe his luck that out of all people, he would be his housekeeper’s brother. Alex couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognised him sooner. Life was about to become a lot more complicated. 

“AIDEN!” Jack screeched in such a high pitch that Alex almost covered his ears. “Oh my god! I haven’t seen you in ages! And now you suddenly stop by because you have nowhere to live,” at his apologetic face, Jack waved him off. “I’m okay with it, but it's my charge you should be apologising to, it’s his house.”  
Aiden looked around at the mention of her charge and spotted a young boy awkwardly standing at the end of the hallway. He looked slightly familiar, but he didn’t know how. The boy noticed him looking and gave him a nervous wave.   
“I’m Alex,” he introduced himself.  
“Aiden.”

Jack suddenly jumped into the conversation to prevent it from becoming tense. “Well I've to go and get some groceries, because I don’t have enough for three people, but when I get back you've got some explaining to do mister,” she said with a well-practised glare toward her brother. At his less than willing nod, Jack smiled, then shooed Alex and Aiden into the living room to talk.  
When they heard the front door slam shut, they focused their attention on each other. 

“Do I know you?” Aiden asked, his tone emotionless yet icy at the same time.  
“Hey Eagle,” Alex muttered sheepishly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.  
“CUB!” he yelled, surprised. “You’re the brat my sister babysits?”  
“M’not a brat,” Alex muttered. Suddenly, he was feeling tired like the last of his energy seeped out of him, The disbelief of seeing Eagle, one of the men who were in his SAS training unit, whilst he was at Breacon Beacons had faded away. Eagle wasn’t as bad as their unit leader Wolf, at least he didn’t try to make his partial training hell, but Eagle and the others hadn’t helped at all and now he was here standing in his kitchen. Life had just gotten a lot more complicated.


End file.
